Harry Potter and a Lady's Ambition
by A House Divided
Summary: The fact that Myrtle was the only student lost to the Chamber of Secrets was no mystake and in the middle of his second year, Harry finds out why... well, not Harry for long. FemHarryxHarem, Genderbend, Femslash, Yuri, SlaveHarem, Lemons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer that Applies to whole damn story so don't ask again: We don't own Harry Potter. If we did Rowling would be out of a job for what she did to Harry in Book Seven.

Prologue

Bianca was not what you would call one of the normal residents of Hogwarts. In fact, most would say she had no place in it, but in truth, she had more a place in Hogwarts than nearly anyone else that walked it's grounds... or slithered in her case.

You see, Bianca was a Basilisk. Yes, THAT basilisk. Don't ask why her master chose her name, something about an assassin's guild or something. Gods only knew. For over a thousand years she had lived in the catacombs beneath the castle, left behind by her master to guard the great institution he had helped create.

And now, for the second time in less than a century, the castle was threatened by an enemy she could not destroy. Which she knew, was peculiar.

Oh how she loathed Tom Riddle, that pathetic man-child that twisted her master's legacy.

Yes, Salazar Slytherin had despised muggleborns. Who could blame him? After all, would you not be bitter if they had been the direct cause of the brutal rape of your beloved sister and indirect cause of her suicide? Or the sham of a trial his nearly dead parents had received before the newly formed muggly church of England hung them and displayed their bodies? Would you be inclined to teach those who had taken _everything _from you? Bianca thought not.

Yes, Salazar Slytherin did not want muggleborns to come to Hogwarts. Why? Because he did not wish to see the atrocities that had destroyed his family visited upon his beloved students.

Turning down one of the tunnels that crisscrossed the upper levels of the castle, her mind returned to how she could possibly circumvent the ancient magics that bound her to House Slytherin to get rid of the young "Heir" without accidentally killing another human like that time all those years ago. She'd felt so bad when young Myrtle opened the door to look into her eyes. She'd gone on an eating binge for the next thirty years; its aftermath still lay more than a foot thick around her lair... she really needed to clean that up, the smell from the rotting carcasses was really starting to stink up her tunnels. But back to the matter at hand... she couldn't risk using her eyes again, that was clear.

She could not bite Tom because of the magics that bound her to Slytherin house, not that she could bit him now that the pathetic wretch had possessed that poor little red head.

What to do...

What to do...

To Be Continued~


	2. Harry Potter and the wait, Harry?

**Edited to Fix formatting problems, blame FFN.  
**

**Chapter ****1 ****-**** Harry... ****wait, ****Harry?**

Harry James Potter had just gotten out of the hospital after Dobby almost killed him with that rogue bludger. Little fucker almost got him expelled and arrested twice. Then very nearly KILLED him with his third attempt to save Harry's life.

Thinking about it however made him cuss. Repeatedly. So, feeling an overwhelming need to relieve a little stress, he had found this nice, deserted, corridor to do exactly that, never noticing that he had unconsciously slipped into parseltongue during his rant.

_"__Excuse __me, __speaker?__"_a voice interrupted his tirade. It was a smooth but... off sounding voice.

'Who the hell-' he wondered, whipping around. There hadn't been anyone in the hall a second ago.

_"__Could __I __have __a__ moment __of __your __time?__"_asked the really, REALLY big snake that was filling up most of the hallway.

…

…

…

"Heh heh," Harry laughed weakly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell flat on his back.

_"__Oh __dear...__" _the great serpent muttered, staring down at the boy in dismay. How was she supposed to talk to him now? Glancing around, Bianca briefly wondered if it might be better to leave him here for one of the staff to find but, _'__No, __very __few __ever __use __this __corridor, __he __might __catch __cold __if __he__'__s __out__ here __all __night...__'_she decided, her equivalent to a frown working it's way into her features.

So, ever so gently Bianca opened her mouth and caught one of her fangs on his robes and carefully pull him with her as she reversed down her tunnel. He'd be dirty, yes, but safe with her in the catacombs rather than alone in a cold hallway. Besides, now that she had someone who might be able to help her... _deal_, with her problem, she wasn't going to take the chance of him getting away from her until he had heard her out.

_'__Perhaps __this__ is __a __good __thing? __He__ seems __to__ have __a __talent __for __hysterics... __so __perhaps __it__ would __be __better__ for__ him __to __let__ that__ out __in __the __chamber __rather __than __the __halls __where __he __might __draw __too __much __attention,__' _she mused as she moved the young hero further into the bowels of the school.

===Some Time Later===

Bianca couldn't understand it. Why wasn't the speaker child awake yet? She needed to talk to him as soon as possible and it had been _hours_! These thoughts and others ran through her mind as she watched the speaker child sleeping next to the ever burning hearth Salazar had created for her.

"_Why __won__'__t __he __wake __up? __Is __he __hurt?_" Bianca wondered, the slightest bit of panic working its way into her thoughts. If he was hurt, there wasn't much she could do, she was a guardian not a healer...

Slowly Bianca became more and more worried until she started trying to think of anything she might be able to do that could help Harry. Suddenly, Bianca remembered Salazar telling her about something... a necklace! He had told her it would return the wearer to their natural state when he had placed it with the other items he'd left with her! Trying to remember where she had left it, she hurried into her hoard room. He'd put a bunch of things in there so she could keep them safe if anyone ever made their way into the room that wasn't supposed to be there.

Returning with a necklace held securely in her mouth, Bianca discovered a new problem. She didn't exactly have hands and so couldn't put the amulet around Harry's neck like it needed to be to work. It seemed this was the time to try to use that skill Salazar gave her for the first time outside of moving her hoard around. Carefully Bianca placed the amulet on the ground and stared at it. The amulet shakily rose off the ground and moved towards Harry.

She needed to be careful. Normally her hoard required she use more of Hogwart's magic so she needed less control over it. Now she had to be extra careful not to use too much or she could accidentally choke Harry with the amulet. Carefully lifting Harry's head off the ground she slid the amulet up then dropped the chain and it swung down and around his neck.

For a moment nothing happened.

_'__Is __it __not __working?__'_Bianca wondered. Had the enchantments faded? Was she too late? No she could still hear his heartbeat, so why wasn't-

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding flash, originating from the amulet and obscuring Harry from view.

_'__It __worked!__'_Bianca thought happily. Now she could...

Then the light faded, and she was greeted by a sight she had not been expecting.

The child was most certainly awake now... and studying itself... and seemed to have found the changes in its anatomy... and was now staring at her.

_"__Um...oops?__" _she asked uncertainly. Was there a proper response when you accidentally change another being's gender?

The speaker child passed out again.

Bianca had never approved of Godric's, as Salazar had always referred to it, uncouth vocabulary, but that night in the Chamber of Secrets, she made liberal and creative use of it.

_**Headmaster**__**'**__**s **__**Office, **__**Hogwarts**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, minding his own business and completing his paperwork when, very suddenly, the hairs of the back of his neck stood on end.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, the old warlock scanned the room around him, looking for even the slightest detail out of place but try as he might, he could find nothing, everything was where it should be and there was nothing additional.

"Strange he muttered," he muttered, relaxing in the silence now that he was satisfied that there was no danger. _'__Wait...__'_

Silence...

It was quiet, far too quiet. Weren't the various monitors and instruments on his shelves supposed to make noise? Buzz as they spun? Clack as they moved? But he could not hear the puffing of the device that monitored Harry's heart-rate. Where was the subtle whirring of the sneak o' scope he had linked to Harry until it was needed elsewhere? These noises had been ever present for a decade now. So why was his office silent and several of his instruments no longer moving?

He knew Harry wasn't dead. The wards of Hogwarts would have told him that. Unless... he paused, concentrating... he could not feel Harry on the grounds. Eyes growing wide, he cried "Fawkes!" calling the phoenix to him from wherever the firebird was occupying his time. "Find Harry, if he's dead bring him here. If he's... changed come back and grab some paper and a quill for him to send me a message with."

Nodding the ancient bird disappeared in a burst of fire and Albus Dumbledore began to pace.

How had this happened?

What _had _happened?

Was Harry alright?

Would Fawkes be able to find him?

All these questions and more circled through the old leader's mind as he restlessly walked the length of his office until he noticed a fine detail he had missed before.

Pausing for a moment, the aged headmaster turned to take a closer look at the particular trinket that had caught his attention. It was a Bond Monitor. The name said it all really, the device was designed to notify him if Harry formed a magical bond with anyone, a soul-mate for instance. Yes such devices did in fact exist and were created to detect the forming of bonds between individuals and determine the nature of bond formed. This particular one he had picked up in Transylvania some years ago and had enchanted it to monitor Harry so that he could move to help the boy should some such bond present itself. Now though, instead of monitoring that it seemed to have become inert. Completely disconnected and that didn't make any sense. If the person they were connected to died, such monitors were frozen to display the state of that person until connected to another.

So how could it simply stop working?

What could this mean?

What could have happened to Harry to cause this?

_'__More__ questions __and __no __answers...__'_ the old warlock mused, massaging his temples. Sighing tiredly, Albus shook his head, hoping that Fawkes was having better luck than he was.


	3. Hysteria

**A Ladies Ambition**

_By: EDelta88 and Selonianth_

_Rated M for language, violence, adult content, and graphic imagery_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hysteria **

Meanwhile, beneath the Black Lake in the Chamber of Secrets, Fawkes was, put simply, gobsmacked. Was there a more appropriate response when you found a child hero unconcious on the ground with a seventy-five foot long serpent nearby swearing in ways that would make sailors blush... and take notes?

For several more minutes this continued with the gargantuan basalisk swearing up a storm and Fawkes being too stunned to do more than stare at the child who was clearly Harry Potter... or rather his female twin of some kind. Exactly seven minutes later the Basalisk paused in it's swearing long enough to turn and notice the phoenix._ "Ummm, hi... I don't suppose you just arrived?"_ The basalisk hissed hopeful that her ranting and swearing hadn't just been catalogued by an immortal witness.

Fawkes shook his head, still staring at the massive creature.

_"Damn... stupid pheonix gift of tongues, I'll bet you think me a lunatic now don't you?"_ Bianca sulked

Fawkes just shrugged his wings, trilling softly as though laughing.

"Daaaaamnitttt why do I hurt in places I shouldn't have?" a female Alto spoke.

...Now Fawkes was very clearly laughing.

_"Stupid flaming pigeon..."_ Bianca muttered, laying her head down of the floor as she sulked. It wasn't fair, she was a paragon of her race! More than a thousand years old, with venom more potent than the most deadly of potions, complete control of her Death Gaze, immune to the weaknesses other Basali suffered... and she accidentally gender bent her first chance at a worthy master in over a thousand years while a glorified turkey laughs at her... and she couldn't even eat the turkey. It wasn't fair!

"What the-" cried Harry(?) as... she, clutched her throat. "What's wrong with my voice?" she wondered before unconsciously looking down, "Why bloody hell do I have boobs!"

Fawkes fell off the mantel where he'd been perched since arriving in the chamber.

"What the... Fawkes?" the, now female, golden...girl of Gryffindor muttered looking up from her body when he hit the floor. Then finally looking around she noticed the seventy-five foot basalisk trying to hide it's face in the ground and fainted dead away again.

_"Did she just-OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!"_ the ancient serpent cried, starting to pound her head into the wall of the chamber; thankfully, said wall was enchanted to be nearly indestructible, Salazar really had thought of everything.

And Fawkes started rolling around the stone floor, squawking uncontrollably in his laughter.

_"Oh stuff it you glorified turkey!"_ Bianca shouted at the phoenix. She was beginning to wonder if boiling the damn thing would kill it dead enough to eat...

A groan came from the boy-who-became-a-girl. "What the hell did I eat that I hallucinated becoming a girl and then a basalisk and Fawkes laughing so hard he fell over?"

_"Umm... You didn't hallucinate that speaker..."_ Bianca told her, drawing the child'.

_"Huh... So I didn't,"_ the gender-bent-heroine muttered as her eyes began to loll in her head.

_"YOU WILL NOT FAINT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!"_ Bianca roared, rearing up as she did so.

And The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-A-Girl passed out.

And Fawkes laughed some more.

_"...I'm going to go kill something,"_ Bianca hissed, slithering off into the tunnels. Perhaps Hagrid had finally gotten his hands on a dragon she could fight? Or maybe a Nundu had wandered into the Forbidden Forest?

...What? It could happen!

Sadly she had to make do with slaughtering the majority of the resident acromantula colony. It had been creeping far too close to the centaur herds for her liking anyway so it was more like her doing her duty than blowing off steam... yes, completely justifiable.

And now she was back in the Chamber of Secrets, and the girl child was awake, and by Modred's Sloppy Seconds she was gonna stay that way!

_"Speaker, I require your help with a matter of great importance to the security of Hogwarts,"_ Bianca started, hoping that occupying the girl's mind would distract her until she could properly cope with the situation.

"Mhm" said the magical transvestite as if there wasn't a massive killing machine of a snake about ten feet from her body as she nodded and smiled.

_"The heir of my master has ordered me to purge the school of those he deems unworthy,"_ she explained._ "Thus far I have been able to avoid killing anyone but it is only a matter of time before he becomes more specific with his orders and I am unable to purposefully misinterpret him."_

"Yep." the extra from 'To: Wong Fu, Thanks for everything', affirmed.

_"What I need from you is either a way to circumvent the enchantments in order to attack him directly or for you to contact someone who can do it for me,"_ Bianca explained.

"Uh-huh," 'The Hot Chick Part 2' responded.

Bianca, realizing something was off, used just the tip of her tail to gently poke the barely responding Gender-Bender.

Of course, when said rule sixty-three'd hero didn't even respond in the slightest Bianca realized what was wrong and hung her head... again. Then, focusing she grabbed a globule of water from the outskirts of the chamber and dropped it on the comatose witches witch's head.

"Gah!" the ex-boy cried, immediately awake... for now.

* * *

_**Gryffindor Tower**_

Suddenly, in a cushy chair near the fire, a girl with bushy brown hair felt a chill run up her spine and groaned. A chill she knew all too well.

Harry had found trouble again. Or, more accurately, trouble had likely found him.

It happened quite a bit, and Hermione had no idea why she knew it had happened... again. She supposed it probably had something to do with the polyjuice incident, Madame Pompfrey hadn't been able to completely rid her of the cat DNA inside her afterall. Shrugging that line of thought off Hermione placed a bookmark in her transfiguration book and stood. She might as well do something with the knowledge. Now the question was...

"Who to tell?" she wondered, tapping her chin as she walked out into the hall. After a moment's deliberation she shrugged her shoulders and started walking toward the headmaster's office. Nothing against McGonagall but she didn't think the animagus could do much here while she knew Dumbledore would have a way of finding him if he needed to.

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself with a very pressing problem... Where exactly was Professor Dumbledore's office?

Almost an hour of wandering around in the dark later helped only by torches on the wall, she was just about ready to give up and wait until morning to ask a teacher when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "Now what's an ickle second year like you doing wandering around at night?" a voice said as she spun around alarmed until she realized it was just the Weasley twins. They had a habit of being better at locating lost first and second year students than the prefects who were supposed to be doing it.

"I'm trying to find the headmaster's office... something happened to Harry and I need to find someone to help him." Hermione explained.

"Something's happened-" George-or was it Fred?- started, looking at his twin.

"To Harrikins?" Fred-George?-finished.

Then,without warning, "This way!" they said in chorus, each hooking a hand under her arm as they carried her off into the castle. Each resisting the urge to break into song.

Within five minutes they had her standing at a gargoyle. "Warheads," They spoke in unison making the statue jump aside and the stairs descend.

"His password is a weapon of mass destruction?" Hermione wondered. It was just so... strange, she'd always thought of the Headmaster as a peaceful man.

"Nah, the muggle sour sweet. He seems to like sour things..." The twins responded with a shrug.

Well that explained why she didn't know what it was, her parents were Sugar Nazis.

"Anyway, get up there. We'll see you in the morning, I think Neville got himself locked out again." Twin 1 informed her before they vanished into the barely visible darkness.

Hermione blinked after them. "How do they do that?" she wondered before turning to go up the stairs. Knocking on the door, she received no answer._ 'I know it's rude but it IS an emergency...'_ Entering the room she found a concerned headmaster fidgeting over a set of instruments. "Um, headmaster? Are you ok?"

"Miss Granger, at the moment, I am a very great distance from 'Ok,'" the old headmaster responded, showing every one of his considerable years.

"Is it about Harry?" Hermione asked. "I know he's been found by some form of trouble again...I can feel it."

"Indeed he has," Dumbledore sighed, appearing extremely tired. "As to what trouble has found him, I cannot say."

"Sir? Can't you find him?" Hermione questioned getting nervous because of how Dumbledore was acting.

"My usual means of monitoring Mr. Potter seem to have run afoul of whatever has befallen him I'm afraid," he said, waving toward the inert trinkets on his shelves. "I'm still waiting for Fawkes-that's my familiar, he's a phoenix- to return but he has been gone some time now."

"Do you have any way of looking in on him?" Hermione asked trying to get eyes on Harry any way she could.

"Unfortunately it seems that my own cleverness has been my downfall," he responded, grimacing. "You see I put in place several... enchantments, that prevent anyone from locating Mr. Potter unless he wishes them to find him. Rather ingenious really as I tied them to the intent of the magics rather than Mr. Potter himself so that they could not be as easily dispelled accidentally. However..."

"Those same enchantments now prevent you from finding him now," Hermione finished.

"Exactly," Dumbledore sighed.

"And I'm guessing you did the same thing to Fawkes to prevent people from stopping him in his work? I mean, you know Fawkes is probably with Harry because a phoenix can find just about anyone, so couldn't you try to look at him and see if Harry would be in view?"

"A very astute point Miss Granger," Dumbledore complimented, "Unfortunately, it would appear that Fawkes either does not want to be found or is under some extremely powerful protections as I have been unable to locate him. I know he is safe, in fact he seems rather amused with something, however I cannot find where he..." his voice trailed off, a thoughtful look overtaking his face.

"That's not good. Harry's in some kind of trouble I know it and I can't find him and, and, and..." Hermione cried out as she started pacing nervously.

"Calm down Miss Granger, and think very carefully about what I have just said," Dumbledore ordered. Though he still appeared tired, a relieved twinkle was growing in his eyes as though he had just realized something.

"Huh?"

"Fawkes is amused by something," he told her, repeating his words from earlier. "So, while we should be worried, I do not believe that whatever trouble has befallen young Harry is life threatening."

"Oh... Right." Hermione muttered. Still, it was bugging her that she knew he was in trouble but couldn't fix it.

"Go to bed Miss Granger, I'll send you a message once Mr. Potter has returned to us.

"Ok..." Hermione acquiesced before leaving to return to her dorm.

Watching her leave Dumbledore sighed in relief. "Still though... Where are you Mr. Potter?"

* * *

**A/N**

Edelta:Sorry for the horrible movie references everyone, it was Selo.

Selo: Also tossed in an Avatar the Last Air-Bender reference if you noticed. And in my defence, it's really hard to keep thinking of original ways to say some variation of genderbent.


End file.
